The Awesome World
This is da world were everyone lives in, its rival is Earth, E Arth and EArth. History The awesome world was made over 9000! years ago. Timeline 6,000,000,000 BC-1 BC *6,000,000,000 BC: The Awesome World was created. *5,000,000,000 BC: Dinosaurs poped out of nowhere. *1,050,000,000 BC: Dinosaurs got extint. *1,030,000,000 BC: Dinosaurs came back. *1,020,000,000 BC: Yoshis came randomlly. *1,000,000,976 BC: Dinosaurs and Yoshi's get extint, some survive underground. Era of Boring Crap begins. *100,563 BC: Cavemen come *100,357 BC: Dinosaurs and Yoshis come back, not happy. *100,356 BC: The First war ever begins: The Cavemen Dinosaur War *100,347 BC: Lizard people are created. *100,339 BC: The Ice Age comes. All dinosaurs yoshis, and lizard people freeze to death because they are cold blooded, the war ends. The cold almost killed every cavemen, but mammoths saved them from freezing. *30,893: Humans are here now or something *25,185: Ice Age 1 movie take place. *25,182: The Ice Age almost melts. *25,178: Sid, Manny, Diego and the gang discover dinosaur land, there are still dinosaurs because before the dinosaurs came back to caveman times, they laid eggs there. Ellie gives birth to peaches *25,162: Peaches becomes Nikki Minaj. *25,160: Aliens abduct Nikki Minaj. *25,157: Manny eats Sid to survive, and Diego gets drunk. *25,156: Diego gets eaten by a shark, that begins the first Shark Week. *25,153: Manny is the last mammoth *25,150: Manny gets frozen in a block of ice. *23,456: The Ice Age is over. The next age of boring crap happens. *15,835: Human population is 253. *13,587: Humans spread to different parts of the world. *12,493: The first major desease ever happens. *12.485: Medicine is discovered. *10,532: World population is now 112,000. *10,531: Territories are now official. The places are Eygpt, Arabia, Serbia, forest place. *10,526: Elves come from the forest from people getting long ear virus. It becomes an inherited trait. *10,523: Elf Land is an official territory. *10,483: The 2nd War ever takes place, The Human Elf War. It happens for racist reasons. *10,476: The war ends, nobody won, they just agreed to stop. *10,183: Food is now organized by breakfast, lunch, and dinner. *10,180: The 3rd era of boring crap begins. *8,560 BC: Toast is discovered. The guy became the king of Serbia. *7,675 BC: The Elves become overpowered and try to be the dominat species. The 2nd Human Elf War begins. *7,671 BC: The 2nd Human Elf War ends, the elf population went from 305,000 to 106,000. The human population went from 400,000 to 400,001. *6,873 BC: Eygpt is the most powerful territory. *6,536 BC: Genies are invented in Arabia. *6,532 BC: Gwonam Squadalla was born. *6,531 BC: Robin Williams the Genie is born. *6,267 BC: Aladdin takes place. *6,265 BC: Aladdin 2 happens. *6,263 BC: Aladdin cartoon happens. *6,256 BC: Sandmonsters, swamp monsters, and water monsters come. *6,232 BC: Aladdin gets eatten by a sandmonster. People are angry with Aladdins death, the Monster War begins. *6,221 BC: The Monster War ends. Humans and Elves are succsessful, monster only bother people now if they encounter one. *5,974 BC: Eygpt has dance clubs in town now, invented by a cool guy. *5,973 BC: Cool guy becomes Pharoh. *5,972 BC: Eygpt is voted the best place to live. *5,928 BC: Cool Pharoh dies, Evil Pharoh comes in power, he makes Eygpt a slave place again. *4,896 BC: New territories are offical. *3,000 BC: Around this time, the Pyriamids where made. *2,800 BC: Greece Began. The Iron age starts around this time. *1,200 BC: Athens came. *900 BC: Sparta came. *461 BC: Sparta Guy is born. *431 BC: Athens and Sparta War begins because the Sparta guy is violent. *401 BC: Sparta wins after the Sparta guy says, "THIS IS SPARTA!" *200 BC: Elf lands' King goes crazy with power, the Elf King makes renames Elf Land the Elf Empire. *199 BC: The Elf King tries to take over Sparta Greece, which causes the Sparta Elf War. *187 BC: The war ends and the Elf King is killed by the Sparta guy and his son takes over and becomes the new Elf King, the Elf Empire is now called the Elf Kingdom. *165 BC: The Sparta Guy epiclly saves Greece from Eygpt, he dies in the process. *164 BC: The Sparta Guy memorial staue is made. *146 BC Rome took over Greece, if the Sparta guy was still alive, Rome would of lost. *100 BC: Rome is the most powerful land in the whole sea. Eygpt gets jealous. *95 BC: Rome conquers Eygpt. AD Timeline *0 AD: The year of awesome. *1 AD: First year not Backwards. *35 AD: Rome tries to conquer the Elf Kingdom but failed. *36 AD: Rome tried again, but failed. *37 AD: Rome went to war with Elf Kingdom. This war was called the Roman Elf War. *42 AD: Rome tried to defeat the Elf Kingdom, but failed. *50 AD: The Roman empire was the most powerful empire ever. *79 AD: Pompeii is destoryed by a volcano. *85 AD: Rome gains more power. *100 AD: Rome is even more powerful. *200 AD: Rome is really powerful now! *300 AD: Rome is superpowerful! *400 AD: ROME IS SO POWERFUL THAT IT IS UNSTOPABLE!!! *479 AD: Rome explodes. *480 AD: The dark ages begin. *493 AD: The Elf Kindom self destructs, it is only Elf Land again. *495 AD: 70% of the Genies die. *496 AD: Arabia becomes a bad area. *500 AD: Persia poops. The Middle ages begin. *501 AD: China is made. *560 AD: Europe becomes a territory. *565 AD: A lot of places have castles, and stuff. Knights were invented. *570 AD: Wizards were invented. *573 AD: Elf Land got more Power, from the great King Hyrule. *574 AD: Elf Land becomes a powerful Kingdom and is renamed Hyrule in a honor of King Hyrule. *576 AD: There were British and French kingdoms also. *585 AD: Germany becomes a thing. *587 AD: Russia becomes a thing. *590 AD: More territories come. *596 AD: King Arthur is born. *626 AD: The Holy Grail movie takes place. *629 AD: The Squadalla guy's lamp was found by a Hylian. *648 AD: King Harkinian comes in power in Hyrule. *670 AD: CDI Zelda games happen. *675 AD: Hyrule is the most powerful land in the whole sea. *680 AD: King Harkian is the wealthiest man in the world, blows it off on dinner. *681 AD: King Harkian makes dinner a requirement. *700 AD: King Harkinan wants to expand Hyrule, he attacks England and France. The Hylian European War begins. *708 AD: Hyrule won the war, England and France are even more poor. *723 AD: England and France are tired of Hyrules' crap, and began the European Hylian War. *726 AD: Europe won because they made poisonous dinner that killed a quarter of Hyrules population. *730 AD: The French and Itailians get too fancy, and begins the Rennisause. Dragons fled to the woods because the fanciness could kill them. *763 AD: England gets fancy virus from France, while Ireland was invented. *770 AD: People in Ireland wanted to copy Ireland, and made Scotland. *1000 AD: Norway has had enough with fancy stuff, and have vikings, vikings traveled the world. Some found America, but then forgot. *1002 AD: Vikings attack England, France, and Italy, and end the Rennisause. *1003 AD: Dragons move out of Europe and now live in Norway, Sweden, and China. *1005 AD: Vikings have the most powerful army ever. *1108 AD: Vikings and Dragons start not getting along. *1109 AD: A dragon kills Hornga Hinger Dinger, the Viking Dragon War begins. *1116 AD: The dragons are defeated, the viking population is dangerouslly low. *1256 AD: Spain is invented. *1353 AD: Italy has a civil called the Italian Civil War. *1356 AD: The Mushroom Kingdom is now a part of Italy. It is ruled by King Mushroom. *1369 AD: The Mushroom Kingdom asked Italy for more land, Italy said no. *1400: The Age of Exploration begins *1465: Zelda Windwaker takes place. *1492: Christopher Columbus voyages for the first time, and discovers America. *1493: Christopher Columbus lives in North America, and forces the Indians to change their culture. *1495: Toon Link visits the new world. *1620: The Pilgrims go to America. *1700: There are American colonies. George Washington Times Begin *1770: America can't take anymore of Brittin's crap, The Revolutionary War begins. *July, 4th 1775: The war ends, the Declaration of Independence was made. *1780: Japan is discovered by China. *